Stars Against Time: Twilight Drabbles
by AlohaFox
Summary: ONESHOT All the happenings in between and possibly shortly after what we read in the first book with our favorite vamphuman couple. My first Twilight fanfic, BellaEdward


_Hi, everyone!! This is my first Twilight fic, so please show some mercy…ducks behind Edward _

_Well I just began to be obsessed with Meyers's characters, and now it's starting to show. I'm drawing Edward like a madwoman and now I'm writing fanfics, durr. Now, on with the fiction!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or any brands I might mention…or bands._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Stars Against Time: Twilight Drabbles**

**By AlohaFox**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Long-Awaited Arrival**

Fresh, newborn sunlight kissed the green grass in the green, lush fields of Washington. The small town of Forks, specifically.

A playful wind tousled the new blades affectionately, like it welcomed it back from the long, harsh winter.

Bella smiled as she looked out her bedroom window. Spring has arrived at last.

**2. View from a Vampire**

Her eyes were captivatingly sharp. They were open to the world around her, and yet always alert and on the move for wrongs. And wrongs often crossed her path without her knowledge, anyhow.

Her body was lean and reminded him if a ballerina's. Her legs were slim and yet they were curvaceous like a woman's should be. Her breasts were small and not suggestive. Her feet were small but sturdy—fit for running.

She was fierce and gentle. She was intimidating in every movement. And that was precisely why he loved her. And why he should not be with her.

**3. Hunger pt. 1**

"Please, will you show me?" she asked pleadingly.

Edward ran a hand, pale as snow, through his hazel hair. He began to feel a little worn. Besides, he was hungry and not in the best mood.

"You will not like it," he replied without emotion.

"You are hungry. I can see it in your eyes," Bella replied firmly in a whisper, her eyes on his prey – a small female mountain lion across the way.

**4. Hunger pt. 2**

Edward gave her a deathly stare before preparing to rush.

It all happened so fast Bella didn't have time to be disgusted or horrified by her love's attack. One second, she saw him crouched at her side, and the next she saw him holding a mountain lion by its neck, drinking thirstily.

A few minutes passed, and he lifted his head. Blood was dripping down his pale chin. His eyes were no longer black, but the beautiful hazel that matched his hair. They had feeling. And they were full of sorrow, spilling over the brim with unshed tears of shame.

**5. In the Stars**

"Ooh!" Bella exclaimed, "I think I found Gemini over there." She pointed a slender finger towards the inky black sky, tracing the outline of the two galactic twins above her and Edward at her side, his head resting on her shoulder.

Edward looked up and grinned. "You think so?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist in a gesture of affection, of warmth. He snuggled up to her, letting his head be nestled in the crook of her neck.

"Why?" Bella asked. "What do you see?"

"A very beautiful girl who is extraordinarily brave. Is there a constellation for that?" he asked.

"No…" Bella replied, smirking. "Not yet, anyway."

**6. Drops of Spring**

He stared at his hands, resting on the steering wheel, in casual amazement. A small smile graced his perfect features on his pale face.

The golden sun was just peeking out from the hills on the edge of Forks. Spring was finally showing itself. He let the wind tousle his hair while he waited for his love to come out and ride to school with him.

His skin sparkled freshly as the new grass blades.

**7. The Truth Behind Lies**

Bella dreamed of him at night. Not every night, but almost every night. Enough to wake up smiling.

He would smile and not be afraid for her to touch him when they kissed, which, in her dreams, were deliciously deep every time. Powerful, gentle, long and lasting.

Who said vampires couldn't love were liars.

**8. Emotionally Forbidden **

"Come now," Alice said alluringly but with a hint of an emotional grudge, "you have to learn sometime. We all do."

"I'm not going to do it to Bella," Edward growled.

"I wasn't suggesting you to do it to Bella!" his sister replied, positively shocked. "I can't believe you'd even think I'd do such a thing!"

"You're unpredictable, Alice," the vampire murmured.

"I love Bella as much as you do, Edward," Alice replied fiercely. "I'd die to see her be hurt by one of us. If I hurt her, I'd feel a guilt I've never felt ever before."

"I would, too," Edward bitterly agreed.

**9. Blood-Related Strangers**

Her father wasn't bad, Bella knew. He was just…hard to get used to. She was used to her mother and all her quirks, but now that she lived in Forks with Charlie, she felt like she was meeting a total stranger, like a new teacher at school.

And he didn't completely know her, either. It was tough on both of them. And it silently tore their home in half.

Two strangers, related by blood, living under one roof.

**10. Finale – Damned Eternity**

She lay against him silently, her breathing hard and short. It was erotic to his ears. He held her to him tightly, making her suffering just a little more bearable. He hated having done this to her, even though she told him repeatedly—this was what she wanted.

To be with him forever.

Now, she would be. Both of them damned into the night for all eternity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
